Crusade of Faith chap 2
by vendoban
Summary: the second chapter of my fic, hope you guys like it


Crusade of faith chap 1  
  
I know its been a while since I last wrote a fic but hopefully this will be a good one since ive had a major case of writers block. This chapter will consist of the backrounds of my characters as well as the start of the major fic, and I may even introduce a new char so be sure to read all of it ^_^  
  
Now I don't own diablo II nor have I asked their consent to make this story. And if you would like to use my chars in a story feel free just ask me first. And now on with the fic!  
  
************************************************************************ The dragoon is- Rohan Grima, from Tristam (he left before diablo invaded it). Rohan is 6'3 and carries a lance, a long sword on his side and a shield strapped to his back. The armor he wears is a simple bronze breast plate plated boots and a helm. He has slightly long brown hair, as well as being broad shouldered he possesses superior strength.  
  
The samurai is- Shei-long, he is from the Far Eastern area of Scosglen, he is roughly 5'8, he has long black hair tied back in a long pony tail wrapped in cloth that reaches down to his waist. He wears long plated samurai armor, as well as a horned helm shaped into the face of a demon. He wields a katana for a weapon as well as a hidden katar on his right arm. He is very quiet but when he speaks all listen to what he has to say. He rarely takes off his armor preferring to be protected wherever he goes, he uses ice and fire abilities to charge his sword with.  
  
The white mage is-Claire Redding she hails from Westmarch, she has fiery red hair that cascades down to her shoulders, her face is lightly freckled, and has bright green eyes. She just barely tops 5'4. She wears no armour but prefers robes of light blue and white. She uses a small metal club and a metal buckler.  
  
Now that that is out of the way time for the story! ************************************************************************ inside the rouge encampment near the fire are seated 3 people of vary different backgrounds. Pacing the fire slowly is Dakard Cain.  
  
"Now I have called you here 3 because a strange black mist has slowly been creeping toward the camp. So far all the rouges who have ventured near it have never been seen again." Croaked out an old man leaning heavily on a large wooden staff,  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" asked Rohan,  
  
"if you would let me finish I would tell you Rohan, I would like you three to investigate this mist and tell me what you find." Snapped Cain  
  
"What do we get out of it?" Shei-long croaked out,  
  
"Yes I assumed you would say something like that, you will each be paid in gold as well as anything you find on this adventure" sighed Cain sitting down on a log  
  
"I'll do it..." whispered Claire  
  
"I'm in too!" exclaimed an excited Rohan  
  
"As am I, and calm down Rohan we havnt even done anything yet!"  
  
"I know I know, I'm just an excitable person that's all.." Sighed Rohan heavily  
  
At this Claire couldn't help but giggle, when she did everyone looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Now I think it best we be off now" said Shei-long standing up and places his helmet atop his head  
  
"Yes that would be best, and please could you slay some of the fallen, and carvers? They have been becoming a rather large menace.." said Cain while staring into the fire  
  
"Sure thing" Claire said smiling while standing up and dusting off her clothes  
  
While this Claire and Decard were talking Shei-long and Rohan were strapping on their armor and checking the sharpness of their weapons. After Claire made a quick stop to Akara to stock up on potions they set off outside of the camp to the blood moor.  
  
The air around them seemed alive with an ominous presence. They heard small incoherent cries behind trees and rocks.  
  
"No doubt the fallen are plotting something.." Mumbled Shei-long  
  
"Yeah I think so too, you want to just rush them or what?" mumbled Rohan back  
  
"I don't think rushing into there midst would be a good idea guys." whispered Claire  
  
The 3 kept walking till they passed the cold plains, and even the stony field, till they reached the dark wood where the mist lay waiting for them.  
  
"Well Dakard was correct." whispered Claire  
  
".im getting the willies." mumbled Rohan  
  
"well get over them because somethings walking out!" warned shei-long  
  
end chap 1  
  
(A/N) well how was that for a chapter? I hope you liked it, and I hope it was worth a long wait, oh and id also like to say that if you would like to help me with the next chap, I'll be happy to look at some of your ideas. 


End file.
